harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Laney (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "You're new around here. I'm Laney. Nice to meet you." *"Good morning, ___. How's it going?" *"Oh, good morning. Are you working today?" *"Oh, hello. Going out somewhere?" *"Why, __. How's work going?" *"Hello, ___. How are things?" 'Chat' *"My dad's the best cook." *"Everything I bake is delicious!" *"Make sure to stop by often!" *"I'll be here all day, so just make yourself at home." *"I like to use my days off to get outside and just wander." *"It was so nice out and warm out, I decided to go for a walk. Isn't the village especially pretty this time of year?" *"It's so late already! The days go by quickly when I'm not working.." *'Asks for a date:' "I wanted to talk to you about something. Are you free right now?" *'After a typhoon:' "Wasn't the weather terrible yesterday? I'm glad the house wasn't damaged." *'Wearing the Urban Outfit:' "Oh, what a nice outfit! I really like it!" Jealousy: "___... don't you have something you want to say to me?" *You don't apologize: "Oh, is that so? Well, fine." *You apologize: "That's okay. As long as you understand why I was mad." 'Flower Quotes' *'One Flower: '"Just make yourself at home." *'Four Flowers:' "Why don't you come in and have something to eat? We've got sweet things too." *'Five Flowers:' "I bake to make people happy. So I hope you'll have something sweet when you come into the shop." *'Six Flowers:' "Do you like sweet things? Of course you do! I don't know anyone who doesn't like sweet things! Especially the things that I bake!" *'Seven Flowers:' "Are you going to stay here forever? If you ever move to the city, you have to invite me! It's my dream to open a bakery there someday." 'Gifts' *'Liked Gift: '"That's one of my favorite things! Thanks! This makes me really happy!" *'Neutral Gift:' "This is for me? Oh, thanks!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Huh? That's for me? It's not my favorite, but since you got it for me..." *'Hated Gift:' "Eek! A(n) ____!? I don't want that! You really want me to have it? Well, okay then, but next time, remember I hate them!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Thank you, but I simply couldn't accept another gift today." Birthday Gift: *Liked Gift: "Thanks! You remembered my birthday! And what a nice gift, too! You're so sweet!" *Disliked Gift: "It was sweet of you to remember my birthday.. but I don't actually... Well, I guess I'll take it since you got it for me." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana:' "Did you have fun at the Cooking Festival today? I hope you'll cook something for Bluebell next time." *'You live in Blubell and lose:' "The Cooking Festival isn't about winning. It's about making something delicious." *'You cheer for Bluebell but do not enter a dish:' "It's great you're cheering people on, but you should be entering if you can cook!" *'You live in Bluebell and win:' **"___! Congratulations on winning! I'd love to serve that at the cafe. Could you give me the recipe?" **"Congratulations, ___! Your food looked amazing! I wish I could've eaten some." **"Congratulations! Even my Dad was amazed by how good your food looked." Harmony Day Festival "Oh, Harmy Day chocolate! Thank you, ___. I'll make some for you too. So look forward to Winter Harmony Day!" Animal Festival Win: *"Congratulations! Your was really the best! *"Your was wonderful! Lose: "It's too bad about today. Maybe you'll do better next time." Hand Fishing Contest Win: *"So you won the Hand Fishing Contest? Congratulations! That's wonderful!: *"Congratulations! I was so impressed with your fishing skills!" Flower Day Festival "Ooh, what pretty flowers! Oh right, it's Flower Day. Thank you." Music Festival *"Today was so much fun. Did you have fun, ___." *"The Music Festival was so much fun today." Stargazing Festival "I'm so excited for the Stargazing Festival today." New Years Festival "Today's our village's New Years Festival. I'm so excited." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes Category:Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns